Flash of a Blade Roronoa Zoro story
by Hidanna-Chan
Summary: My first One Piece story Maki is fragile looking but in a fight she always comes out on top What will happen when she meets the Straw Hat Pirates and sees an old friend
1. Chapter 1

Name: Maki

Appearance: Long white hair and bright blue eyes

Devil Fruit: None

Personality: Flirty and easy-going but serious during a fight, nick-named 'Destroyer of Bones'

Fighting Style: Hand to Hand combat. Self-taught.

Friends with anyone of the Straw Hat Pirates: 1: Tony Tony Chopper

Back-ground: Abandoned as a young child, Maki doesn't really remember her parents. She travels by being a stow-away on different pirate ships, her last known location was Drum Islands before disappearing, before she vanished, she met Chopper, a blue nosed reindeer who had eaten the Hito Hito Fruit (Human)

The leader of the Reindeer pack always beat and attacked him, Maki protect Chopper from a killing blow and was his first friend but she suddenly vanished without a trace, now a few months later they're about to meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Maki struggled slipping her hands out of the rope around her wrists, a goofy looking pirate kidnapped her while she was on her way to meet Chopper, she's not quite sure how long it has been since they took her but one thing's for sure: when she gets loose, there will be Hell to pay.

She managed to get the rope loose enough for her hand to come out, she smiled as she took the rope off her other wrist and cracked her knuckles, ready for battle when the ship bumped and the little cabin she was being held in start to fill with sea water

She noticed a rock was dragging through the ship, she started to punch near the hole until there was a gap big enough for her to jump out of, she jumped into the sea and started to swim to the nearest island which wasn't too far.

Maki reached shore and instantly got sour and bitter thoughts

_'Oh great a desert island. Just my fucking luck.'_

__With a sigh she started to plod along, her wet clothes kept her cool for so long before they dried in the blistering sun, something started shaking the sand below her, she moved away quickly, a giant purple lizard emerged from below, her eyes widened at the size of it

It hissed at her before it start to charge at her, in return she charged at it and upper-cut it, it flew back and ran off, something equally big hissed at her from behind, she turned to see a second lizard, she growled at it, before getting a good idea

She ran up to it and punched it's first right leg from under it before climbing on it's head

"Go. I need to find a village with water, food and clothes. If you help me, I'll help you. Deal?"

It seemed to nod like it understood her and set off running, she sat there, almost falling asleep until the lizard growled she looked to see a huge village, she smiled

"Thank you, Lizard. I shall return with some food your you."

Everyone in the village started at her, not surprising when she was only in a ripped skirt that barely covered her and a top so torn there wasn't any point of wearing it, she saw a clothes shop and went in, she quickly checked the money she hid in her bra, she should have enough.

She bought a long white skirt and a long sleeved white top, boots and a head-dress to protect her from the sun, she bought two big bottle of water and two huge joints of meat, Maki took one for the lizard, who was waiting for her, she gave it the meat and she poured a bottle of water into it's mouth, it ran off after eating.

Maki went back into the village, chowing on her meat joint and saw someone very familiar, she shouted his nick-name

"Oi! Hito Hito!"

The Blue nosed Reindeer turned around, smiled and ran up to her

"Maki-San!"

"You got a name yet, or do I have to call you 'Hito Hito' still?"

"Yeah. It's Tony Tony Chopper."

"Nah, too long, I'll just call you Hito Hito."

"What happened to you? You never showed up to the meeting point."

"Got kidnapped but I escaped a few hours ago."

Chopper gave Maki a breath-taking hug

"Oi! Chopper! We need to go. We've got everything we need and now the Marines are after us."

"Coming. Come on Maki. Come with us on the adventure to the Grand Line."

"Uh, ok."

Chopper grabbed Maki's hand and dragged her to the ship, following a blonde guy with a cigarette, he started to shout at the one with a straw hat

"Luffy, can I bring a friend with me?"

"Sure."

"Let's go, Maki."

The second Maki's name escaped Chopper's lips, the blonde guy was on one knee with her hand in his

"Oh beautiful Goddess, how could I be so rude for not introducing myself to you. I am Sanji, the cook of the ship, and it is an honour for us that you are beautifying this ship. 3"

"Nice to meet you, Sanji-Kun. You must be one hell of a cook and one wicked flirt but you don't have to be so formal to me."

Sanji started to help Maki onto the ship when someone took a hold of her wrist and dragged her to the floor, everyone panicked and Maki held a hand up, she stood up and saw the goofy looking pirate that kidnapped her

With a sigh of annoyance she punched him in the head, he fell back, blood oozing from the shards of bone where his skull cracked

Sanji took Maki's hand again

"What beautiful magnificent strength you have, Maki-Chan."

"Thanks, Sanji-Kun, but it's just how I am."

Sanji once again helped, Maki and the two other women on board and then start yelling and shouting at all the guys, they were all on the ship and set off

A guy with short green hair and three katanas walked up to Maki

"What did you mean 'It's just how I am'?"

"I raised myself, I grew up in a harsh and violent town so I needed to protect myself from everyone, I'm self-taught in Hand to Hand combat and I have a lot strength in my punches, all the people I have fought had broken bones from one punch so they named me 'Destroyer of Bones'."

~End of Chapter 1~


End file.
